The invention relates to a connecting part for attachment onto a mounting rail.
Mounting rails are used in construction technology for multiple purposes. Such mounting rails, connected by suitable connecting parts with one another, enable the construction of frames or consoles with cantilevered arms on which, for example, installations such as pipes, conduits or the like can be fastened. With a suitable selection of different connecting parts, corresponding configurations can be mounted on site according to a modular principle, without this requiring pre-manufacture, for example, in a shop. Because of the easy and adjustable assembly, corresponding mounting rail systems are used frequently, for example, in pipeline construction and in any application where a continuous adjustment to the local conditions is required.
In known mounting rail systems, the mounting rails have a rail slot on one side in which hammerhead screws or correspondingly shaped nuts can be secured. The screw connections which can be formed in this way support a plurality of different angle elements for connecting attachment parts, transverse supports or the like. When the mounting rails are configured with a rail slot and perforated sidewalls and back walls or two rail slots (front side and back side) and perforated sidewalls, corresponding mounting angle elements can be attached to all four sides of the mounting rail.
The necessary positive-locking attachment that is adjustable across the entire length of the rail is possible only at the sides provided with the rail slots. The perforations reduce significantly the bearing capacity of the mounting rail, and an attachment on the perforated sides is possible only to a greatly limited extent. A positive-locking connection in the case of slotted holes is also not provided; in the case of a positive-connection with round holes, adjustability cannot be realized.
For a plurality of attachment tasks, for example, several supports to be connected at different angles and in different combinations relative to one another, providing a corresponding number of connecting parts adapted to the corresponding task, respectively, is required. This results in correspondingly high manufacturing and storage costs. Mounting on site is made difficult, in particular, when adjustment work is required in areas that are difficult to access: in certain situations, the exchange of several different connecting parts may even be required.
The attachment of fastening elements in the area of the rail slot can generate great local stresses in the case of corresponding loading. Corresponding angle elements must be designed to have a corresponding large size for providing excellent force introduction. When mounting two oppositely positioned connecting elements, in the case of mounting rails of smaller cross-sections, interference of the space for the holding screws may occur so that, as a result of this, the positioning possibilities of the connecting elements is limited.